ASL Separated
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Sequel to ASL Together!
1. Chapter 1

Well for all who don't know this is the sequel to ASL Together! I know it took me longer than what I had planned but school is a bitch, seriously human anatomy and physiology sucks ugh. Anyways this is the first chapter and I will be updating at least once a month if not more often for a few months. Let me know what you all think. The next chapter will be a lot longer though! Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy groaned, everything hurt and he had no idea what was going on. "Ace? Sabo? Pops?" There was no answer and that honestly scared the younger captain.

The raven sat up rubbing his aching head. He took in his surroundings and just became more confused, he was surrounded by tree's and wildlife. "Where the hell am I?"

The last thing Luffy remember was almost being executed, his brothers had done something making the guards pass out and saved his life then everything just went black and now he's here. Luffy groaned his head beginning to hurt from all this thinking!

An arrow impeded itself in the ground next to his head and Luffy shouted in surprise as he sat up. Three women stood pointing weird snake arrows at him. "Who are you and why are you here? This island if for women only!"

Luffy smiled widely, there were people that meant he could figure out what the heck was going on and where his brothers and pops was. "Ne, where am I? Do you have any meat?"

The blonde woman frowned pulling the string of her bow back, she would just have to kill this intruder if he was going to play dumb. "This is the island of the pirate empress Boa Hancock! Since you've trespassed on this island I'm going to have to kill you!"

Luffy's eyes widened and he flipped back as another arrow shot at him. The raven knew he'd overstayed his welcome with this group, he'd just have to find a village and ask for a snail so he could get into contact with his family.

Turning away from the group Luffy took off into the overgrowth, he didn't have time to sit around fighting these people, he needed to know what happened to his brothers, his family.

With that determination Luffy headed off towards the direction of food, the three women were pursuing him as well but Luffy only had one thing on his mind. Getting home.  
-(Break)-  
Ace was angry, no not even angry was good enough to describe how he felt, he was pissed, boiling in his rage. One minute he was at the war about to beat the hell out of the bear guy and now he's sitting in some pink ass field surrounded by Okama.

The freckled teen burst into flames making the Okama scramble away from him shouting their displeasure. "Where the hell am I and what the hell is going on! Someone better answer me before I burn this place to the ground!"

The crowd parted and a red headed Okama stepped forward. "You are on Momoiro island, home of the Okama and I'm the standing queen Caroline, if you want anything from us then your going to have to obey our rules!"

Ace really wanted to punch this Okama but he held back, he didn't think letting his anger get the best of him would be a good idea so he took a deep breath and bowed at the waist. "I'm sorry for getting mad, my name is Portgas D Ace and I need to know what happened with the war, my family they were there and I don't know if they're alright or not so please anything you know could really help!"

Caroline studied the boy, she knew the boy was the real second division commander and so she told him the truth. "It's being said the Monkey D Luffy, Outlook D Sabo, and Portgas D Ace, along with many others of the Whitebeard pirates are dead."

Ace's eyes widened in shock, dead? That's not possible! His brothers couldn't be dead! Ace took a shaky step back but instead fell back on the ground, he could feel tears beading in his eyes.

Ace shook his head, no he couldn't believe that until he had proof he wouldn't believe that his brothers were dead, that anyone from his family had died. "No! I need to get off this island, I can't stay here I need to find pops and the others!"

Caroline sighed, she felt for the boy but there wasn't much she could do to help, she didn't know if the rumors were true or not. "I'm sorry Fire-Boy but there are no boats on this island until the real queen returns, she's been gone for many years though."

Ace looked up his silver eyes blazing. "I don't care about any of that, I need to get off this island and find my family! I need to know the truth, I'll make a damn boat myself if I have to!"

The freckled teen stood, he would get off this island, no matter how long it took. He needed to get back to his family and to find his brothers he just knew, he could feel it his brothers were a live and he wasn't giving up until he found them.

Ace went to head into the pink woods but someone called out his name. "Commander Ace! Wait commander!"

Ace turned to see who it was and was shocked, this blonde with the eyebrows, he was apart of Luffy's division. "Oh Sanji! What are you doing here?"

Sanji leaned over panting, trying to catch his breath. "When Luffy disappeared, the rest of us had just shown up, all of the strawhats got separated and even commander Thatch, Izo, and the old man were hit. I can't imagine what the crew is doing but they're probably laying low until pops is found."

Ace cursed, but at least now he knew his brothers and crew were all alive, they were scattered and separated but they were alive and that's all that mattered. With new determination Ace grabbed Sanji and the two went into the pink overgrowth to start building a boat.  
-(Break)-  
Sabo cursed slamming his fist into another of the weird baboon things. He was having a hard time making sure Zoro and Thatch were okay while also fighting off these insanely strong baboons. One of the monkeys got him on the side and he jumped back holding his bleeding side.

Things were not looking good for them, Thatch and Zoro were both down for the count, having showed up at the island seriously injured. Sabo had no idea what happened to them after he disappeared and he wouldn't know anything until he got them all to safety.

Sabo tensed ready for the next wave of baboons but they suddenly all scattered disappearing into the dense forest. Sabo looked up weakly his vision blurring, he could barely just make out the shape of Mihawk before he fell forward passing out from blood lose. 'Luffy, Ace wait for me, I will find you!'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Whitebeard took in a ragged breath, he was in bad shape and Marco honestly didn't know if the old man would be able to come out of this alive.

The blonde commander looked to the strange doctor next to him, the man was quiet and broody. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a long time. "Are you sure pops is going to be alright, yoi?"

The doctor sighed, he hated it when people questioned him, he knew what he was talking about. "The yonko will be fine, he'll need to lay low for a few years but he should survive."

Marco nodded he knew he was being unreasonable questioning the doctor so much but the blonde was hesitant, this man was the surgeon of death a rival pirate captain.

Marco was worried, his family was separated all over the ocean and he had no idea who was hurt or who was still alive nothing. He needed pops to get better so they could try and find the rest of their family.

Looking over all the wounds on his father's figure made him feel like he failed, he was supposed to be the first mate it was his job to protect his captain and he had failed at doing so. Marco grit his teeth and he swore, once he got his family and his boys back he'd become stronger so that he could protect those closest to him, so he never had to see one of his loved one's laying in a bed like this.

-(Break)-

Izo sighed sitting guard in front of the two women who were unconscious, they were both in Luffy's division, they were Nami and Robin if he remembers correctly.

Currently the group of three were hiding in the attic of a house, Izo knew they had landed in a bad place, this island was under tight government control forcing the citizens to build a bridge.

The kimono wearing commander looked over the two women, from what he could see Nami wasn't hurt too badly she was only unconscious probably from the trip to where they were. Robin was a different case though, she had some blood on her forehead and a gunshot wound on her shoulder.

Izo did the best he could to wrap her wound but she needed real medical attention. "Damn it this is really a horrible situation, I have to do something soon or she might die."

The commander decided it was time to wake the orange haired navigator. He reached out the window scooping up some snow before dropping it right on top of Nami's face.

The girl shot up mouth opened to scream but Izo covered it shaking his head sternly. He couldn't let the girl give away their position.

Nami nodded looking around curiously. "Where are we? What happened? We were just at the war and now we're somewhere with snow!"

Izo sighed nodding, he knew it was all really confusing and he honestly agreed he still didn't really know what happened. "Look we don't have time, Robin's in bad condition we need to get her medical help but first we have to get off this damn bridge and get a hold of a snail phone to call pops."

Nami just noticed Robin and she gasped at the pale looking woman. Leaning forward she looked over the wound and noticed it was wrapped as well as it could be.

The navigator looked to Izo with a serious look in her eyes. "I'll go out and find a den, den mushi I'm the best at stealth and I'm known for being a thief I can get in and out faster on my own."

Izo didn't like it, he didn't want to send one of his nakama out on their own but he knew she was right, all he'd do would be slow her down. Izo nodded in understanding. "Nami be careful out there, if you feel like you can't do it don't risk it, we can always find another way."

Nami nodded but Izo knew she wouldn't be leaving without getting what she needed. The woman turned to the window before jumping out, she would get Robin the help she needed no matter what!

-(Break)-

Luffy jumped through a window on the tall palace. He needed to find someone to give him a den, den mushi he needed to know that his family was alright.

The raven looked around confused he was in some kind of steamy concrete room. "Where the heck am I? Why is it so steamy?"

Luffy took a step forward and fell into a pool of water, he jerked back up gasping for breath shaking his head. "What the heck! Why would someone put a pool in here?"

"Who's there!"

Luffy jerked up looking around at who had just shouted at him. His eyes fell on a naked woman with long black hair. Luffy was dense but he wasn't blind, he knew the woman was beautiful but right now that didn't matter, he had finally found someone.

The raven stood up straight and looked the woman right in the eyes. "Hey I need you to give me a den, den I need to call pops and tell him where I am, I need to know my family is safe."

The woman was silent as she watched him, she didn't care about this insignificant bug, he would be like all the other men who fell for her charm. "You don't need to worry about anything anymore, I'll take all thoughts away from you."

Luffy looked at her confused, he didn't know what she was talking about. The woman lifted her hands into a heart shape right in front of her chest looking the teen right in the eyes.

Luffy's eyes widened and his body tensed preparing to jump away, this lady was going to attack him like all the rest.

The two stared at each other waiting for either to do something, anything to start the fight, but they just stared at each other until the woman finally shouted. "Mero Mero!"

-(Break)-

Ace screamed in anger kicking a tree, he hadn't felt his hot headed since he was a young boy back on the island of goa.

The raft Ace and Sanji were trying to make was again a failure, it hadn't even floated for more than a second before being swallowed by the waves, Ace didn't know what he was going to do, the trees on this island were sturdy and strong like normal tree's.

Ace turned flopping down to the ground with his head in his hands and his back against a tree. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, and his brothers could be out there somewhere hurt waiting for him.

Sanji sighed sitting down next to Ace, he could kind of understand what the commander was going through, it had to be hard being separated from his brothers not knowing if they were alright or not. "We can't give up now commander, we'll figure it out somehow."

The raven looked at the blonde cook curiously wondering what he was trying to do. It took a moment but Ace realized the blonde was trying to cheer him up and not let him give up.

Shaking his head Ace stood the fire back in his eyes. "Your right, we can't give up now we need to keep working and even if we aren't able to make it the queen of this place should be back soon and we can get a ride from her."

Sanji grinned lighting up a smoke and slapping Ace on the back. "Great, I'm glad you're out of your gloomy funk let's get back to work, we will get off this damn island!"

* * *

Word Count: 1,300


End file.
